


Early Years.

by MeddiEvil



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dad!Harvey, Dad!mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddiEvil/pseuds/MeddiEvil
Summary: What if Mike and Harvey were both keeping a secret from each other? What is it was the same secret? Of course Donna knows about both of them so she hatches a plan so both men are forced to reveal their secret to the other whether they like it or not.





	Early Years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Suits fanfic and my first fic on ao3. So Hi, I'm MeddiEvil and I'm am pleased to share my work with you. This is the completed version of this story and has been edited by me. (Not saying much because I'm crap at spelling and grammar.) I was going to get a beta of FF.net but I'm impatient and the reply was taking to long so I've decided to just post it anyway. I hope you all enjoy.

“Shit!” hissed Mike as scalding hot coffee splashed onto his hand. “Emma! Are you ready Honey?” he called out. A groan slipped passed his lips as he turned to see his daughter stood before him still clad in her Little Mermaid pyjamas clutching her ever present stuffed Flounder to her chest. “Em, why aren’t you dressed? We’re already late.” He grabbed Emma around her waist hoisting her onto his hip and making a mad dash to her bedroom.  
“But Daddy I don’t wanna go to Pre-school.” She whined as he plonked her down on her bed.  
“Strip.” He commanded mildly grabbing the clothes off the chair that they had set aside the night before and kneeling in front of her. As soon as Emma finished removing her pyjamas Mike simply stated “Arms.” To which Emma dutifully raised her arms over her head so Mike could gently yank a white top – with neon coral polka dots on it – over her head followed by her purple GAP Kids hoodie. He then held out a pair of pastel pink leggings for her to step into them.  
Now she was fully clothed mike stood up “Ok Em get your shoes and socks on. They’re by the door.” The corners of his mouth started to pull into a smile as he watched her rush to the door.  
He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial three before shoving the device between his shoulder and ear. Hurrying into the kitchen he grabbed the Little Mermaid lunch bag and shoving it into Emma’s back pack that was also Little Mermaid themed as the phone rang. Mike sighed in relief when Donna picked up on the last ring.   
“This better be good pup.”  
“I’m really sorry but I’m gonna be late and I need you to cover with Harvey for me…” burbled Mike before Donna cut him off.  
“Emma?” was her soft, knowing response that was more of a statement than a question. Mike nodded as a reply as he shoved the Henderson briefs into his messenger bag. “Mike? Are you still there?” asked Donna with a hint of concern colouring her voice when she didn’t get a response.  
Mike wanted to slap himself because of his own stupidity – he was on the phone of course she couldn’t see him nod. “Yeah. Still here. Emma doesn’t want to go to Pre-school so she didn’t get dressed this morning.”  
“Don’t worry Mike” Donna attempted to sooth him across the line because she could clearly here the stress in his voice. “Just grab Harvey and Me a cup of coffee after you’ve dropped Emma off.”   
Mike released a long audible sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Donna. You are a life saver.”   
With that the line was disconnected.   
“Ready Daddy.” Mike glanced down to look at Emma who had appeared at his side. He handed her, her Back pack letting her slip her small hand into his.  
“C’mon then chickpea. Let’s get this show on the road.” Emma burst into a fit of giggles at the familiar nickname.  
#SUITS  
To say that Harvey was in a panic would be the understatement of the millennia. The great Harvey Reginald Spectre does not Panic but here he was rushing around his large condo like a headless chicken. “Hunter! Where are you Buddy? We’re going to be late.” Harvey shouted into the abyss.   
It was a regular Monday morning just like any other. Except for the fact that he could not find his five year old son.  
The morning had started of the same way as it had for the past few years since Hunter had started talking in complete sentences. He had woken Hunter up at the usual time of seven and they went into the kitchen where Harvey made them waffles whilst Hunter sat at the breakfast bar. They had their usual debate that continued whilst they ate – todays topic was who was better Iron Man or Super Man. They each made their closing arguments as Hunter passed the plates, glasses and cutlery from breakfast, to Harvey to load into the dishwasher.  
They both went their own bedrooms to dress for the day and met back in the living room. That was where Harvey had last seen his son. He had left Hunter in the living room packing his bag for the day whilst he had gone to his en suite to shave. When he returned, Hunter had vanished without a trace.   
The rational part of Harvey’s brain knew his son couldn’t have gone far, Hunter had to be somewhere in the Condo. Hunter was Smart. He wouldn’t’ve left the condo? Would he? However the other part of Harvey’s brain – that was currently overthrowing the rational side – the worried overprotective father was scared out of his mind. He had already checked all the places that he thought his son would be hiding.  
Taking a couple of deep calming breaths – in through the nose for four and out through the mouth for eight. Harvey ran his hand through his hair for the billionth time since Hunter had disappeared. He was certain that his once previously styled hair was now a mess with the hair sticking up every which way.  
Adopting a brisk pace, he headed towards Hunters room, he checked under the Avengers themed covers and then the actual bed itself. He quickly popped his head into Hunters small wardrobe. Coming up with zilch he proceeded to look under the old Ebony desk in his office. Finding nothing he checked the cupboard with the hot water tank. Hunter liked to hide in there because it was warm and actually quite comfortable for a small person with all the towels, blankets and bed linen. Harvey often found Hunter curled up reading a book or comic with a torch clutched in his hand so Harvey had a light installed. Now that it had become apparent that Harvey had come up short again he released a long shaky breath.   
Harvey decided that it was now time to bring in the big guns. He reached into his pocket to get his phone out to call Donna to find that his phone wasn’t there. After a split second he realised that his phone was still in the pocket of yesterday’s suit. Bursting into his large walk in closet Harvey noticed a small pair of Convers poking out from behind Elaine’s work skirts – he really needed to get rid of them.  
“Hey buddy. What you doin’ down there” whispered Harvey.  
“Hiding!” came the muffled indignant response.  
Harvey snorted. “Yeah I can see that. Why are you hiding?”  
“I don’t want to go to Pre-school.” Harvey could practically hear the pout in Hunters voice.  
“Well I’m sorry bub but you have to go, we all have to do things we don’t want to do. We need to go now because we are really late. We can negotiate terms in the car.”   
Hunter heaved a heavy sigh and slowly emerged from behind the skirts with an eyeroll. “I guess we can work out a deal” he replied sounding much older than he was. Standing up Hunter brushes off his trousers before slipping his small hand into Harvey’s much larger one. On the way out of the door Harvey grabbed Hunters Avengers back pack and his own suit case.  
#SUITS  
“Em, wait here a sec, I need to go grab my bike.” Mike shot his daughter a reassuring smile as she began to gnaw at her thumb nail.  
Just as he was about to exit through the revolving door Emma grabbed his sleeve and clenched it in her small fist. “But it’s not safe. New York is a big and dangerous city and anyone could take me.” Mike felt his heart take up a new residence in his stomach as he looked down into his daughter’s celeste blue eye’s that were starting to brim with tears and worry. He got down on his knees so hhe could be at eyelevel with her and grasped her little hands in his giving them a gentle squeeze.  
“Hey chickpea,” Emma smiled weakly at the nickname which caused a small smile to break out across Mikes face. “First of all I’m glad you care about your safety, secondly your still inside and the security guard…” Mike pointed towards the security desk where a burly, thirty something guy sat reading a sports illustrated. “Denny will make sure that nothing happens to you. Ok? Are you good to wait here.” Emma bobbed her head up and down and Mike’s smile broadened as he tucked loose strand of fiery red hair behind her ear before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.  
Mike hastily stood up getting feeling light headed – probably a result of too much coffee and not enough sleep. He slipped out of the building and around the side to the bike lockers. It was one of the things that sold him on this apartment building. It was handy having somewhere that he could leave his bike where it was secure and out of the elements so he didn’t have to carry it down the stairs in the morning. Although admittedly that wouldn’t have been an issue in this building anyway because it had a lift – another reason for choosing this apartment. Trying to coax a tired five-year-old up six flights of stairs was never fun.  
Back at the front of the building Mike waved to Emma telling her that it was ok for her to come out and join him on the street. She skipped out to join him in a care free mood which was a stark contrast to her mood just a few minutes ago.   
Mike felt her slip her hand into his as he guided his bike by the ‘T’ point where the bars joined the frame as they began to walk down the busy streets of New York. He glanced down at Emma. “So why don’t you want to go to Pre-school? You love Pre-school.” Emma simply shrugged looking up at him and for a moment blue met blue until Emma cast her gaze back down to the ground.  
“Is Auntie Alli picking me up today?” Mike felt a sense at pride at his daughters ability to change the topic.   
“Yeah she is. You’re staying the night at her place.”   
“Will she know where my new Pre-school is?” Mike looked down when he heard the slight tremor in her voice. He was met with her imploring blue orbs that held a hint of worry as she went back to gnawing on her thumb.   
Mike nodded at her “Of course she knows where it is. It was Alli and Donna who helped me choose your Pre-school.” Emma hummed her approval before casting her eyes back to the ground.  
The two reached the entrance to the underground. “You know the drill.” Emma obediently grabbed the strap of his messenger bag enabling mike to use both hands so he could hoist the bike onto his shoulder. He placed his hand protectively on her shoulder to keep her close, they quickly descended the stairs to the barriers. Mike deftly dropped his bike to the ground so he could swipe their travel cards to get onto the platform just has the train pulled up.  
Mike nudged Emma onto the train and pushed her into a seat, sitting down in the seat next to her he shifted them both so they were sat sideways. “So… Em do you feel like telling me why you don’t want to go to Pre-school?” He pulled her hair over her shoulders so it hung down her pack so he could hastily try and comb it through with his fingers.  
Emma heaved a heavy sigh. A sound that Mike is convinced she is far too young to make. “I just don’t understand what was wrong with my old Pre-school.”  
As Mike quickly and efficiently worked a Dutch braid into her hair he responded “Nothing really. IT’s just this one is closer to the new apartment, Alli’s place and my office. Plus, this one is in a better and safer neighbourhood.” Once finished with the plait he whipped a hair tie of his wrist to secure the ends. When Rachel and Donna had first noticed the stash of hair ties on his wrist they had initially teased him before the joke became old.   
Turning back to face Mike, Emma looked at her fidgeting fingers in her lap. “It’s just all my friends are at my old Pre-school so now I have to make all new friends.” She murmured softly.  
Mike hooked his finger under her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. “Emma, you will be fine. You will have no trouble making new friends.” Emma smiled at him meekly. “This is our stop.” He told her after two stops. They stood up and exited the train. For such a short distance Mike would rather cycle but it really wasn’t safe for a five-year-old to cycle through the New York streets.  
The entrance to the Pre-school was just around the corner for the exit of the station. It was a larger town house that was on the end of a terrace, the was a short iron fence outside to which Mike chained his bike to. There was a decent sized front garden, there was a paved path with grass on either side that lead up the front steps.  
#SUITS  
Once Harvey and Hunter were settled into the back of Rays car Harvey turned to carefully regard his son.  
“Before we start negotiations I need to know why you don’t want to go to Pre-school.”  
Hunter looked him Level in the eye. “I don’t want to go because all the other kids are stupid. I mean, yeah they’re my friends and we have fun playing with action figures and games like tag but all they want to talk about are movies, TV and cars. They never talk about anything interesting or intelligent.” Hunter pouted petulantly. Harvey couldn’t stop a smile breaking out across his face from the cuteness he was currently faced with.  
Thoughtfully Harvey hummed. “How about we go out for dinner tonight and we can get ice-cream after?” Was Harvey’s proposal.  
“Can Donna come as well?”  
Harvey tilted his head to the side pretending to contemplate the offer. “Alright you have yourself a deal.” Harvey held out his hand with his pinkie extended so Hunter could hook his pinkie around it. “Pinkie promise.” They both murmured as hunter pumped their linked hands up and down vigorously just as they pulled up outside the Pre-school.  
Getting out of the car Harvey immediately noticed a bike that was chained to the iron fence. The sight of the Bike immediately made him think of Mike, he could feel the guilt starting to swell inside his gut. He that he should tell Mike, the kid deserved to know. It’s just Harvey doesn’t know how to tell him, and what if he’s left it too late? It’s not that he’s ashamed of Hunter in fact just the opposite he was prouder of Hunter than he was anything else in his life. HE was worried that if Mike found out he had a kid that Mike would treat him differently or start to doubt his decisions.   
Taking the front steps two at a time the duo entered the entry way which doubled as the reception. They used the stairs at the back of the room to go up to the first floor and Harvey watched as Hunter went through the door labelled ‘Seahorses’. As Harvey rushed back to the car he shot the receptionist – Rhonda – his patented Harvey Spectre smile on his way through the reception.  
Harvey spent the short drive to Pearson and Hardman checking his emails on his ever-present blackberry hopping out of the car he thanked Ray and rushed into the building. Flashing his ID and a smile at the security guard he was quite proud of himself when he managed to slip into the lift just before the doors slid closed.  
Because he was already running late he decided to walk through the associates bull pen to get the Henderson briefs from Mike sooner rather than later. However stopping at his associates desk he is irked to find that Mike is nowhere to be seen. Meaning that once again Mike is late.  
Harvey strides purposely to his office and barks “Where’s Mike?” when he passes Donnas desk.   
Donna looks up at him with a glare “I sent him to get coffee from the coffee house across the street. Harvey harrumphed like a small child stalking into his office muttering about ‘you have no right or authority.’  
Donna got up and followed him into the office “I sent Mike to get coffee because the poor pup looked worn out and a little hopeless. And because your late I assumed that you were having trouble with Hunter in which case you could use some coffee yourself. So stop complaining.” Her little tirade shut Harvey up instantly.  
#SUITS  
Mike was pedalling as fast as he could in vain attempt to try and get to Pearson Hardman in what could be a decent considered a decent time.  
It had gone well at the Pre-school. There had been a quick chat to the administrator to fill out a couple of forms. Rhonda – the receptionist – had then lead up the first flight of stairs to a room labelled Sea-horses.  
Hitting the breaks, he squealed to a stop practically propelling himself over the handle bars. He quickly looked up his bike and at an almost flat out sprint he headed towards the building. It wasn’t until he was already heading through security that he remembered what Donna had said about the coffee. Mike spun on his heal and dart back out the building and across the road the Muffin Break.  
Mike bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he waited for the coffee order. He prayed to whoever may be listening that Harvey would be in a good mood today – after the struggle he had with Emma he didn’t think he would be able to survive a grumpy Harvey. He jumped out of his skin when the barista called his name for the coffee order.  
He raced back across the road as fast as he could and slipped into the lift with Rachel who had her nose buried in a file. He held one of the four coffee’s out to her and asked “Do you want to come over to mine for dinner? Emma is having a girl’s night at Alli’s tonight.”  
Rachel looked up and him and smiled gratefully as she accepted the coffee from him. “yeah that would be great. What time do you want me to come over?”  
“Six, should give me enough time to get home and start cooking.” Mike left the lift and rushed over to his desk. He fumbled to get the Henderson briefs out of his bag before rushing to Harvey office.  
Outside the office, he took a deep steadying breathe. Time to enter the lion’s den. The tired and grouchy and hungry lion’s den.  
#SUITS  
Hunter sat at the empty table with one of his dads Law books. He glanced up and watched as the other children played with cars and dolls, however his attention was drawn to a red headed girl that he did not recognize. He wished that he could find the courage to go and join in with the others but he just couldn’t find it.  
Leaning back in his chair he shook his head, what was wrong with him right now? Why would he want to spend time with any of them? They were all idiots and she was probably an idiot as well. If there was one thing that Hunter William Spectre did not need in his life it was idiots.  
He was broken out of his thoughts when someone plopped down unceremoniously into the chair next to him. Turning to look Hunter was surprised to see it was none other than the red head.   
She smiled at him “I know they’re your friends but to be honest they’re all schmucks. Every single one of them.” She then proceeded to stick her hand for him to shake. “I’m Emma.”  
Hunter stared at her dumbly for a second before shaking her hand and tentatively asked “Shmucks?”   
Emma smiled at him sheepishly “It means idiot or stupid. I’m not supposed to call people ‘Schmucks’, Daddy says it’s not nice. So do you have a name or shall I just call you schmuck?”  
“Oh… uh… right I’m Hunter.”  
She smiled at him devilishly “Really? You don’t sound sure. What’re you reading?” she leaned towards him curiously.  
“One of my dad’s law books.” Hunter mumbled.  
Her eyes seemed to light up with interest “Really? What kind of law?” Hunter flipped the book closed and angled the book so she could see the cover. She leaned back in her chair. “oh I’ve read that one before. I tend to prefer cooperate law. Its more interesting and there’s more money involved.”  
The only sound Hunter could make was a surprised “Oh!” He then watched as she pulled a thick book out of her Little Mermaid back pack. “So, what are you reading?”  
“Gray’s Anatomy by Henry Gray.” Was her matter of fact uninterested response.  
“That’s a medical textbook isn’t it.”  
She nodded “Yeah, I’ve read all my Daddy’s law books and committed them to memory so there’s no point in reading them again. I found this lying around the new apartment so I thought I’d give it a go.”  
“Committed them to memory?” Hunter’s voice was filled with scepticism.   
She nodded and smiled at him. “Daddy says I have an eid… something memory. Once I read and understand something it’s in my head forever.”  
Hunter’s eye’s widened in astonishment. “cool.”  
#SUITS  
Mike creeped up to Donna’s desk to avoid being seen by Harvey, he placed her coffee on the wall of her cubicle. When she looked up he could of sworn she looked at the coffee with an almost predatory look. Taking a sip caused her eyes to light up and her to release an appreciative moan.  
“Thank you Donna for covering for me. I owe you. What kind of mood is Harvey in today?” A small smile worked its way onto Donna’s face because of how helpless Mike looked stood in front of her.   
“First things first – yes you do owe me, I think if you were to bring me coffee every day for the rest of the week should just about cover it. As for Harvey’s mood well it’s not great but it could be a lot worse. He had some trouble getting in this morning. I told him that I sent you to get coffee.”  
Mike nodded and took an audible gulp before entering Harvey’s office.  
Harvey didn’t even look up before he demanded that Mike gave him the Henderson briefs. Mike placed the briefs and the coffee on Harvey’s desk, in return Harvey handed him a moderately sized pile of folders telling him to “Get these done before you go home. Stay no later than five we have court first thing tomorrow and I need you at your best.” Mike nodded and made a hasty retreat.  
#SUITS  
“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Emma glanced up to see Hunter stood next to her shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot gnawing on his bottom lip and fiddling with the strap on his back pack. She saw her face visibly fall when the other kids on the table gave him dirty looks so she slid across the bench and patted the spot beside her.  
When Hunter made no immediate movements to take the offered seat she nodded and smiled reassuringly, “sure. Have a seat.”  
Emma was sat on a picnic table in the large garden behind the Pre-school. There were four other children sat around the table who quickly returned their conversation about Lazy Town. Hunter sat down carefully half expecting one of the other kids to object.   
He placed his back pack on the table so he could get his lunch out. Hunter was startled when Emma spoke up from beside him “So you like the Avengers?”  
“Huh?” Emma nodded her head towards the back pack. “Oh… Uh… Yeah I love superheroes. The Avengers are my favourite but I also really like the X-Men.” Hunter’s eyes then landed on Emma’s back pack. “So you like the Little Mermaid?”  
Hunter watched with amusement as she started to fidget and her cheeks flushed a bright red, “Well I know that Princesses aren’t the best role models because of the whole damsel in distress thing. But Ariel is ok, she saves the Prince. They don’t promote a good body image because their waists are to small but it doesn’t matter with Ariel because she’s a mermaid, she’s not supposed to be realistic. The best bit is that it’s set under the sea, I love the sea.” Emma’s hand flew to her mouth her eye’s widening with embarrassment.  
Laughter bubbled out of his mouth and he muttered something about “Look who’s suffering from verbal diarrhoea.”  
Emma screwed her face up her face in a scowl “You better not be laughing at me.”  
“It’s just it’s cool to see you embarrass yourself instead of me.” Seeing Emma’s frown deepen he quickly added “Don’t worry it’s cute.”  
Emma simple looked away with and exaggerated eye roll. “Emma?” when he got no response Hunter gently nudged her.   
Her head whipped round so fast that Hunter was amazed that it didn’t just topple off. “What!” she practically spat at him causing him to shrink back.   
“Uh I wasn’t trying to be mean. I didn’t mean anything by it.” He felt himself deflate when a broad smile broke out across her face.  
She laughed “I know. I was just messing with you, schmuck.”  
“don’t call me a schmuck. I’m not a schmuck.” He stuck out his bottom lip petulantly.  
“What did you want anyway?”  
“Just wanted to know why you’re so interested in law?”  
Emma cocked her head to the side “My Daddy’s a lawyer and I want to be one when I’m all grown up.”  
Hunter’s eyes lit up with excitement. “My Daddy is a lawyer too. I’m going to go to Harvard law when I’m older so I can work at the same form my daddy does.”   
#SUITS  
Mike cracked his spine over the back of his chair stretching his arms over his head. He was halfway through the briefs that Harvey had given him. A quick glance to the clock in the corner of the computer screen informed him that it was twelve thirty – just the right time to stop for lunch. He grabbed a folder from his bag and the completed briefs heading towards Harvey’s office.  
Once he approached Donna’s cubicle Mike meekly cleared his thought to get her attention. Donna looked up from what she was doing on her computer and gave him a look clearly stating ‘what do you want. I’m busy.’  
“Is Harvey in his office?”  
“No.” was accompanied with a ‘do you want anything else’ look.  
Mike handed her the pile of briefs “Can you please make sure he gets these.” He then handed her the folder that he had taken from his bag “This is the paper work from the Pre-school, you said you would take care of it. There’s also a form that once filled out and handed in gives my consent to let you collect Emma.”  
Donna looked Mike in the eye a genuine smile breaking out across her face. “Thank you, Mike. I’m honoured that you trust me with Emma.”   
He gave her a sheepish smile in return. “Well, your Donna. Of course, I trust. Besides Emma also kind of worships you.”   
“Of course she worships me. Like you said, I am Donna and I am a goddess. Now go ne get some lunch into you. Once you’ve finished the rest of the briefs. Once you’ve finished bring them to me so you can leave early so you can get ready for Rachel.” Donna waggled her eyebrows suggestively chuckling at Mikes surprised look.   
“Wha… How did you?”  
“I am Donna the all-knowing. Now seriously go have a proper lunch.”  
#SUITS  
At ten past three Harvey turned off his laptop and gathered up his things to leave. Of course this was the moment that Jessica decided to walk into his office.  
“Where do you think your going? It’s only three and I have a pro bono for you.”  
“I have to go get Hunter from Pre-school.”  
Jessica’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t you pay one of your neighbours to watch Hunter after Pre-school?”  
Heaving a heavy sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose he explained “Yeah I do but Adelheid is spending the month with her family in Berlin. I haven’t found anyone I trust to fill in for her.”  
Jessica smiled at it “GO get your son. You can start the case when you get back from court tomorrow. Don’t even think about pawning this case of to Mike.” She promptly turned on her heal and left.  
Harvey stopped by Donna’s desk on the way out, “Donna could you meet Hunter and me at Giulio’s tonight at five?”  
“Sure. What’s the occasion?”  
“It’s the deal I made with Hunter to get him to go to Pre-school this morning.” And then as an afterthought he added “Oh and we’re getting ice-cream after.”  
“Oh, how could I say no. The only thing better than an Italian meal with two of my favourite men is when the meal is followed by ice-cream.” Harvey couldn’t help laughing, the only way he could describe Donna in that moment would be a hyper five-year-old.  
“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” It was more of a statement than a question.  
Donna nodded making a shooing motion with her hands. “Go on. Get out of here and get your son.”  
Arriving a couple of minute late to the Pre-school Harvey was expecting to be greeted by a sullen five-year-old. What he was expecting however was for Hunter to come bounding towards him with sheer joy plaster across his face dragging some girl Harvey didn’t recognize behind him.   
Harvey would be the first person to hold his hands up and admit that he could be more involved in his son’s Pre-school life. However, he was fairly sure that he knew who all the kids were in his son’s class.  
Hunter slammed into his legs looking up at him with a cheeky smile before taking a step back. “Daddy this is my new friend. Today was her first day and she is not an idiot so I no longer have to worry about coming to Pre-school anymore because there is someone else who is smart. We can have intelligent conversations. Her Daddy is also a lawyer so she wants to be a lawyer just like me.”  
Harvey crouched down so that he could be at eyelevel with his son placing his hands-on Hunters shoulders. “Hunter slow down and take a deep breath.” He then turned his attention the girl. “So Hunter’s new friend, what’s your name?”  
The girl held her hand out for him to shake. “My name is Emma. Emma Ross.” Harvey shook her and took a good look at her. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. They were a brilliant blue almost exactly like Mikes. Another pang of guilt travelled through Harvey for not having told Mike about Hunter. If he was supersites he would think that the universe was sending him signs telling him to tell Mike. First it was the bike and now it was this little girl looking up at him with Mikes eye’s and last name. “It’s nice to meet you Mr Hunter’s Dad.”  
“Call me Harvey. You have a nice strong grip there. That’s important for being a lawyer.”  
“Emma. There you are.” Harvey looked up to see a woman around Mikes age rushing towards them. She looked like an older version of Emma with red hair that was a few shades lighter.  
Whirling around Emma launched herself into the woman’s arms. “Alli!” she squealed with delight wrapping her arms around Alli’s neck.   
Once she had been placed back on the ground Emma turned towards Alli. “This is my new friend Hunter and his Dad,” she gestured to each of them respectively. “Harvey is a lawyer just like Daddy.”  
Alli nodded smiling down at Emma before turning her attention to Harvey holding her hand out towards him, just like Emma had “Hi. I’m Alli. It’s nice to meet you Mr…”  
Shaking her hand, he replied. “Harvey’s fine. It’s nice to meet you as well. Your daughter seems like a wonderful child.”  
Harvey was slightly taken aback when Alli started laughing, “No. Emma’s not my daughter, she’s my niece.” Seeing the look of confusion on Harvey’s face she continued to explain “Em’s mother has never been in the picture and her dad has long unpredictable work hours so I help out where I can.”  
“It’s great that you do that. I know a lot of people who wouldn’t.”  
By this point most of the other children had left with their parents or child minders, meaning the front garden was mostly deserted.  
Alli turned her attention back to Emma who had been chatting about something with Hunter. “Hey Em, are you ready for a movie night and sleepover at mine?”  
Emma bobbed her head up and down vigorously with a happy squeal “Is Daddy coming?”  
“No. it’s just you and me. Your Dad has a date.”  
“That’s good.” She replied smiling. “Good for him.” She then turned her attention to Hunter “Bye Hunter, see you tomorrow.”  
Beaming Hunter quickly hugged Emma “Bye Emma. Have a good night.”  
Harvey and Hunter watched as Emma and Alli got into a red Chrysler ypsilon before climbing into Ray’s car.  
#SUITS  
Just after four o’clock Mike finished the second half of the briefs. He stood up gather all the briefs in a pile before heading towards Harvey’s office. When he reached Donna’s cubicle she was nowhere to seen he made the executive decision to go straight into the office. Mike was astounded to find that Harvey’s office was completely deserted. His laptop, jacket and briefcase were all missing meaning Harvey hadn’t simply gone to the toilette or the break room. He was irrationally a little hurt that Harvey had left without telling him. Would Harvey really of gone to meet a client without him? Or at the very least telling him?   
Felling dejected he trudged out of the office running straight into Donna. “Woah kid. Watch where your going.”  
“Sorry Donna.” Mumbled Mike keeping his eye’s trained on the ugly blue scratchy carpet.  
Donna couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, he looked so pathetic stood before him making her feel like she owed him some kind of explanation. She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder saying “He had to leave early for personal reasons and will probably be doing so all month.”   
She smiled as Mike seemed to brighten up. “Oh, ok. Bye Donna, see you tomorrow.” He smiled before turning and headed back to the associates bull pen.  
After gathering all of his belongings he stopped by Rachel’s office popping his head round the door “Are you still ok for tonight?”   
Rachel jumped in her seat from surprise because she hadn’t heard him approach. “Yeah. I can’t wait. Are you cooking?”  
Mike moved further into her office leaning forward bracing his arms or her desk and raised one eyebrow suggestively. In a low husky voice replied “I was thinking I would make Grammy’s spaghetti and then we can engage in some extracurricular’s.”  
Rachel smirked and in an equally seductive voice responded “well you do know that I enjoy our extracurriculars.”   
“Great. See you at six.” He shot her a lopsided grin before turning to leave her office. Once he was alone he plugged his earphones into his phone letting the sound of Bastille’s Pompeii. A smile graced his lips at the familiar tune washed over him and even found himself humming along.  
Mike was in his own little happy bubble all the way home. Walking into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was the abandoned coffee from that morning. He briefly surveyed the new apartment. Emma and Mike had moved all their stuff in the previous weekend and now their belonging we scattered all over the living room. There was something the Mike just couldn’t quite put his finger on but the apartment didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like his home.   
He still misses his old apartment – he knows it was a shitty place in a bad neighbourhood and it was no place to be raising a child. It’s just that the old apartment had been home for so long. It was the only apartment he could find in his price range just after Emma had been born. Don’t get him wrong he loves the new apartment – it’s big and airy giving Emma lots of room to run around and play. HE could only dream of being able to afford a place like this when he had bought the old one but know that he was working to for Harvey he could finally get Emma the place that she deserves to grow up in. It is by far the nicest pace he has ever lived – even nicer than his parents home – it would just take some time for him to get used to before he could call it home.  
Mike decided that he really need to clear up the place before Rachel came so it looked presentable at the least. He quickly grabbed Emma’s hoodies, books and toys so he could shove them in her trunk by the couch. He then quickly cleaned the kitchen so he could get on with making the tomato sauce.  
#SUITS  
“Daddy, where are we going for dinner?”   
Harvey glanced up from the contract he was working on to look at his son. Harvey moved his laptop to the side and then leaned back to carefully regard his son. “Giulio’s. Why?”  
Hunter shuffled over to Harvey so he could clamber onto Harvey’s lap. “So I can get changed.”  
“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now?”  
Hunter gave him a ‘duh’ look “One does not simple wear jeans and a t-shirt to Giulio’s. Besides I need to start dressing to impress the ladies and Donna will be good practice.”   
Harvey raised an eyebrow at his son “To impress the ladies or to impress one lady in particular.”  
Hunter started to shift on Harvey’s lap and made an adorable snorting noise “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“Oh, I don’t know maybe a small red head with blue eyes” Harvey teased his son.  
Hunter wriggled in Harvey’s grip again fidgeting with his hands, “I still don’t know what you are talking about.” He looked back up to face Harvey. “So time to get changed?”  
“Sure Bub. Let’s go.”  
Twenty minutes and Hunter’s whole closet later with the help off Harvey’s expert opinion Hunter finally decided on an outfit. Harvey looked at his son up and down, it had been a long and frustration ordeal with Hunter turning down nearly every ensemble Harvey came up with. In the end Harvey managed to win hunter over on a pair of Charcoal grey skinny jeans and a blue button down shirt. The outfit was finished off with black converse and carefully ruffled hair. By the time they left the condo they were already running five minutes late and Harvey knew donna would not let it go for the duration of the evening.  
When the duo finally approached the table Donna was already sat there looking over the menu. As they sat down Donna looked “Nice of you boys to join me.” The was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
Bending down to kiss Donna on the cheek he groused “We’re only five minutes late.”  
Donna shook her head rolling her eyes and then turned her attention to Hunter. “Well don’t you look dashing?”  
Hunter smiled shyly shuffling his feet. “Thank you, Donna. I’m dressing to impress the ladies. Do you really think I look good?”  
“Of course you do Hunter. So, dressing to impress the ladies, huh?”  
“More like dressing to impress a particular lady?” Harvey interjected before Hunter could respond and laughed when he saw Donna’s face light up.  
“Oooo! A lady, huh? Tell me all about her?”  
Hunter looked down at the table and started to idly fidget with his knife. “Well… her name’s uh… Emma, she’s smart, funny and wants to be a lawyer.”  
Donna nodded thoughtfully pretending to mull over the information. “And tell me, what does this Emma look like?”  
Hunter sat up straighter with a look of adoration crossing his face and he clearly seemed to gain some of his confidence back. “Well she’s really pretty, she has red hair like yours and blue eye. She also lives the Little Mermaid, her back pack had Ariel on it.”  
Harvey watched Donna with confusion because on her face she had her ‘I’ve been plotting and it’s been a success’ look. He was yanked out of his thoughts when the waiter asked “Can I take your order?”   
“Yes of course.” Donna started “We will have a bottle of the Barlo and I will have the Formaggio di capra forno e penne di peperone dolce.” (Goats cheese and belle pepper penne bake.) Donna smiled at the waiter as he frantically scribbled her part of the order down.   
“And I’ll have the Gamberi e pesto rosso con tagliatelle (Prawn and red pesto tagliatelle.) with a side of pizza di aglio (Garlic pizza bread) but could you please bring an extra plate.” Then turning to Hunter he asked “What do you want to drink bud?”  
“Cranberry Lemonade.”  
Turning back to the waiter Harvey smiled “Can I please have a glass that is half filled with cranberry juice and half filled with lemonade.” The waiter nodded and scurried of hastily to another table.  
“So, Hunter you Daddy tells me that you didn’t want to go to Pre-school this morning.” Donna questioned Hunter “Do you think you could tell me why?”  
“I didn’t want to go because all the other children are idiot, but that wont matter anymore because Emma is in the class and she’s not an idiot.”  
After that they discussed random inane things to pass the time until the food arrived. Once the plates had been set down on the table Harvey moved some of his pasta and the garlic bread onto the spare plate which he handed off to Hunter.  
Harvey shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt his trouser get tighter at the appreciative moans Donna was making.  
No sooner had Hunter swallowed his last mouth full did he star chanting “ice-cream. Ice-cream. Time for ice-cream.” He quietened down immediately when he Harvey glared at him with a look that simultaneously seemed to say ‘shut-up’ and ‘don’t embarrass me.’   
“Listen buddy, you need to wait for me and Donna to finish eating first. If you don’t behave I’ll assume that you don’t want ice-cream.” From that moment, Hunter sat back in his chair calmly making idle chit chat and fiddling with his napkin.  
Once they had finished eating, paid up and had left Giulio’s Harvey took Hunter’s hand in his and crouched down to Hunter’s height. “Do you want to get ice-cream from sugar and snow or from igloo?”  
Hunter cocked his head to the side pondering his options, “Well sugar and snow do the best Sundays but then again you lost the bet last time we went to igloo meaning I get to choose what flavour you get.” He looked at Harvey for a few seconds before smiling evilly. “Let’s go to igloo.”  
Harvey groaned internally. He had hoped that Hunter would have forgotten the bet that they had made last time they went to igloo. “Fair enough, Bub.” They headed in the direction of Igloo, hunter with a broad smile plastered on his face and Harvey wearing a grimace. The three walked down the street hand in hand with Hunter in the middle.  
At the ice-cream parlour Harvey held Hunter up so he could see over the counter. Hunter gave the girl behind the counter the most charming smile a five-year-old could muster. “Please can I have a scoop of bubble gum and another of blue ice. Can my Daddy have a scoop of ketchup and another one of baked beans.” Harvey screwed up his face in disgust and managed to stop himself from blurting the first thing that came into his mind.  
It was only a ten-minute walk from the igloo back to the condo so Harvey elected that they would walk to both savour the ice-cream and burn of some of the calories. Hunter was a couple of paces ahead of Harvey and Donna. As Harvey liked the ice-cream in the cone he decided that it didn’t taste as bad as he thought it would – it wasn’t nice but at least it was somewhat edible.  
As Donna was liking her strawberry and vanilla scopes Harvey leaned into her ear and whispered “What d’ya say once we get Hunter to be that we have some adult fun?”  
Donna gasped and feigned a look of horror “Harvey Reginald Spectre how could suspect such a thing with you son two steps ahead?”   
He looked at her with a raised eyebrow “so you don’t want some adult fun?”  
Donna snorted and raised her own eyebrow. “I never said that.”   
#SUITS  
After Mike finished cooking the sauce he did another quick clear up of the apartment before hopping into the shower. Getting out he slipped into casual jeans and t-shirt just as his mobile began to ring. Wedging the device between his ear and shoulder he hoped that it wasn’t Rachel calling to cancel. “hello?” he answered as put the pasta on the stove to cook.  
“Daddy.” He sighed with relief as he put the red leister and caramelised red onion bread into the oven.   
“Hey chickpea.”  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
Mike chuckled to himself. “you just have.”  
“Daddy. Be serious.” He could practically hear the petulant pout in her voice.  
“Ok, what is you wanted to ask?”  
“I want to watch the Avengers but Alli said I had to ask you.” Mike didn’t miss the hopeful note in her voice.   
Mike was prevented from answering by a knock on the front door “Em, can you hold on a sec. I need to answer the door.” Mike swung the door open to reveal Rachel on the other side. He leant towards her pecking her on the lips. “just give me a minute Emma’s on the phone.” Rachel nodden giving him a look that said ‘I understand’.  
“Ok, Emma tell Alli I said you can watch the Avengers and I’ll pick you up tomorrow so you can tell me all about it.”  
“You promise that you will be there?”  
“Yeah Em, I promise.”  
“Ok good night. Have fun with Rachel, but not too much fun.”  
“Will do chickpea. Remember to be good for Auntie Alli. Good night.” As the line disconnected Mike turned towards Rachel who was sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He wrapped his Arms around her from behind kissing her neck. “Sorry about that.”   
“Don’t worry about it. I completely understand.” The timer beeped signalling that the bread was done. “Is there anything that you want me to do?”  
“Uh, yeah. Could you drain the pasta please?”   
“Where’s the colander?”  
“Sorry. It’s the cupboard under the sink.”  
“Thanks.” Rachel made quick work of draining the pasta handing the colander over to Mike.  
“Thank you for your help. Go sit at the table and I’ll bring it out to you in just a minute.” Rachel nodded leaving the kitchen.  
“So,” Rachel started as they were clearing the plates away from Dinner “Don’t suppose you’ve told Harvey about Emma yet?”  
Mike heaved a heavy sigh as he walked towards the couch with the left-over wine from dinner – a nice bottle of Barlo that Rachel had brought with her. “No. Not yet. I want to, I really do.”  
The pair sat down on the couch, Rachel hooked her finger under his chin forcing him to look her in the eye. “So, why haven’t you?”  
Mike sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose “I just don’t know how to tell him. It’s too late now, I should of just told him from the start. How would I even tell him? It’s not like I can just go in and say hey Harvey by the way I have a five-year-old daughter. The man would probably have a coronary and hate my guts for not telling him.”  
Rachel smiled sympathetically “You don’t need to worry about Harvey hating you. He would never hate you.” She then heaved her own sigh. “Why didn’t you tell him in the first place.”  
Harvey shifted so that he was facing Rachel “It’s not that I’m ashamed of Emma, you now that. It’s just that I’m worried about what Harvey will. About Emma. You know because I’m young when she was born. I guess I’m also worried he will treat me differently are start to doubt me.”  
“Oh c’m’er.” She held her arms out and Mike just crumpled into the embrace. The couple were happy to just sit in each other’s before heading off to bed.  
#SUITS  
“Daddy, c’mon. C’mon. you need to get up. We’re gonna be late for Pre-school.” Hunter groaned and attempted to bury deeper into the covers while Hunter continued to jump up and down on the bed.  
As soon as Hunter realised that his efforts to rows Harvey were fruitless he turned his attention on Donna. “Dooonnnnnaaaaa! Waaaaake up! Puhlease.”   
Donna huffed sitting up and grabbed Hunter by the waist. “Ok, we can go make some pancakes and juice so we can let the grizzly bear sleep some more.” Hunter bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, squealing as he launched himself at Donna wrapping his arms around her neck. “Go wait for me in the kitchen.” Hunter scrambled of the bed into the kitchen causing Donna to chuckle at the sight.   
Donna quickly pulled on one of Harvey’s old Harvard t-shirts on and bent over him to plant a quick kiss on his temple. “Get in the shower and get dressed then meet us in the kitchen.” She quickly kissed him again and patted him on the back.  
After half an hour Harvey entered the kitchen feeling like a half way decent human being. Donna was finishing wiping down the counters. He placed his tie on the island shuffling to the coffee pot for the final pert to becoming a human. Hunter was finishing of his pancakes with whipped cream, strawberry’s and honey. Harvey hissed as some of the hot elixir of life splashed onto his hand.  
“Go pick out you want to wear today and I’ll be in, in a few minutes.” Said Harvey. Hunter climbed down from the stool scurrying to wards his bedroom.  
Donna watched with an unimpressed look as she watched Harvey practically inhale the Pancakes she slid towards him.  
“Are you sure you want to wear that?” Harvey questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“Why. What’s wrong with it.” Hunter started to shift uncomfortably “I’m dressing to impress the ladies remember.” He said with a ‘duh’ look.  
Harvey couldn’t help but laugh pulling Hunter into a hug, that Hunter tried to wriggle out of. “Oh Hunter. What you have picked out is ok for going to Dinner but for Pre-school is something a bit more casual.” Finally getting free Hunter stepped back nodding.   
“Ok Daddy.”  
After getting Hunter dressed in Jeans, an Avengers t-shirt and a navy crew clothing hoodie Harvey stood up. “shoes are by the door.” Harvey grabbed some briefs stuffing them into his brief case and gathering up Hunters things as well.   
“Ready?” asked Donna coming up behind him.  
Harvey nodded. “Yes. Let’s get this show on the road.”  
When the car pulled up outside the Pre-school Hunter barely waited for the car to stop before throwing the car door open and launching himself out of the car. He ran up the steps of the day care yelling his good byes over his shoulder as he went.   
Harvey turned towards Donna. “Well that was a lot easier than normal.” He said as the car pulled away from the curb.  
#SUITS  
Hunter raced up the stairs to the first floor excited for Pre-school for the first time in ages. He couldn’t wait to see his new friend Emma.   
When he burst into the classroom the teacher glared at him and everyone’s heads swivelled around to find out what the commotion was. Hanging up his coat he hung his head with shame and muttered a quick apology. He shoved his bag into his cubby hole grabbing the book he had been reading the day before.   
When he turned back around he saw Emma standing up from the group of kids she was with coming over to talk with him.  
“Hey, how was your evening?” he asked her one he was with in ear shot.   
She smiled “I had a great evening, Alli made mac’n’cheese and then we watched a movie and ate popcorn. How was your night?”  
“Daddy took me and Donna to Giulio’s and then we got ice-cream from igloos and I got to chose his flavours. So I chose ketchup and baked beans.” Both kids screwed their noses up in disgust at the idea of the horrible flavours.  
“Eww! That’s disgusting.”  
“I know right. So what did you watch?”  
“Well someone once told me that the Avengers was a good film so I thought I should give it ago.”   
Hunters face lit up and he started to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet “Sounds like a smart guy. So who was your favourite character?”  
Emma gave him the ‘duh’ look. “Black widow of course. She’s awesome. First of all she’s a woman, secondly she kicks arse, finally and most importantly she is a red head.”  
“Red hair? That is what’s important to you?” the was a strong hint of doubt in his voice that Emma did not miss.  
Emma looked him straight in the eye and scoffed. “of course, it is. All the most kick arse women are in the world are red heads.”  
“Oh and what’s your proof?”  
“Well there’s me, Auntie Alli and Donna.”  
“Donna? Who’s Donna?”   
“My Daddy’s bosses assistant.”  
“Really?” Hunter asked with wide eyes “My Daddy’s assistant is called Donna and she had red hair.”  
Emma cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. “Maybe all assistant Donna’s are red heads.” She then started to giggle.   
“You’re silly.” Emma gasped and smiled in mock horror.  
Emma was about to reply but was prevented when the teacher called them all to their desks so they could work on their handwriting.  
#SUITS  
When Mike arrived at Donna’s cubical with a caffeinated beverage in hand he was surprised to her cubical was empty so he left the coffee on her desk. He headed straight into Harvey’s office plonking himself down on the couch.  
Harvey looked up from what he was doing on his laptop. With a raised eyebrow he asked sarcastically, “Can I help you?”   
“Where’s Donna?”   
“She went to go talk to Jessica about something or other.”  
Mike nodded thought fully as he stood up “So what have we got going on today?”  
“Lunch meeting with Henderson and the paper work on the Dixon case needs to be finished. That’s about it.”  
#SUITS  
“Donna what did you want to talk to me about?” Jessica stood up and walked around her desk so she could quickly embrace the other woman. “Have Harvey and Ross finally told each other about their children?”  
Donna simply smirked. “No but it won’t be long until they have to tell the other one whether they like it or not.”  
Jessica arched her eyebrow “Oh, really?” Jessica gestured towards the couch so both women could take a seat.  
“Well last month Mike came to me for help finding a new Pre-school for Emma. He knew the one she was already at wasn’t very good but it’s all he could afford before he came here. Now that he has the money to afford a better Pre-school he wanted to send her to one now that he had got better care for his grandma and better apartment for them to live in. He decided that this was the best time to move her.”  
“I think I know where this is going but please continue.”  
“So naturally put Hunters Pre-school at the top of the list and pushed Mike towards Early years when he had his doubts.”  
“Doubts? What doubts could he possibly have about Early years?”  
“Well it’s on the higher end of his price point and the location isn’t the best.”  
Nodding Jessica replied “Understandable. But they’ll run into each other eventually. It’s inevitable. You really have out done yourself this time.”  
#SUITS  
Mike jumped when his phone rang, he has been so wrapped up in the file he was working on. The only people that he could think of who would be calling him in the middle of the day was Early Years and that thought sent a spear of fear through his heart. “He… Hello?”  
“Woah! No need to panic pup.” Mike sighed in relief, he had been never been more relieved to hear Harvey’s voice. “Henderson has moved the lunch meeting up by half an hour. Come to my office so we can go over a few of files before we go. Bring any off the files you’ve completed and anything that you will need for the meeting.”  
Mike grabbed the completed files and his messenger bag heading towards Harvey’s office stopping off at Donna’s cubical.”   
“Hey Donna.”  
She looked up from her work to look at him. “Thank you for the coffee. What can I help you with?”  
He smiled at her sheepishly “I kinda Promised Emma that I would be there to pick her up from Pre-school. Could you possibly help me make sure that I get there on time.”  
Donna narrowed her eyes at him with a withering sigh. “Of course, I can help you. It will cost you another week of coffee.”  
Mike shrugged “I don’t mind.”  
“Make sure you order shell fish or red meat at lunch, ok?”  
“Oh God, thank you Donna. What would I do with out you?”  
“Crash and burn.”  
When Mike entered Harvey’s office the older man didn’t even look up from the laptop. “Gland you could join me?” Sarcasm dripped form his voice. “What took you so long.”  
“I was uh, talking to Donna.”  
“You got any completed files for me?” Mike nodded and handed the folders to Harvey. “So what can you tell me about Henderson’s company?”  
#SUITS  
By the time Mike and Harvey returned to Pearson Hardman it was already quarter to three meaning that if he wanted to get to the Pre-school on time he needed to leave in the next ten minutes. The lunch had been pleasant. Before leaving Harvey fired questions at him for half an hour. The restraunt was a modern shabby chique style bistro that would ordinarily be out of his price range even with the new job.  
Getting of the lift Mike felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, Harvey headed straight to his office and Mike to the bull pen. Getting the phone out of his pocket he saw that I was from Donna telling him to meet her outside off the mens.  
“Donna what is it?” he asked as soon as he was within ear shot  
“Go into a cubical and make retching noises, come out and splash water on your face. Go back your desk, get your stuff and then leave. If anyone tries to stop you tell them that I sent you home because your sick. If they have a problem with that send them to me. Understood?”  
Mike nodded entering the men’s toilettes.  
He was almost at the lift when Louis blocked his path “Where do you think you’re going?” he sneered.  
“Donna is sending me home cos I’m sick.”  
“Ross…”  
“She said if anyone had a problem with it they should go talk to them.” That shut Louis up who turned on his heel slinking off to where ever he came from.   
#SUITS  
At ten past three for the second day in a row Harvey gathered all off his belongings ready to leave, on the way out he stopped by Donna’s desk. “Donna can you make sure that Mike gets the Dixon paper work finished before he goes home?”  
“He’ s already left. “  
Harveys gaw dropped. “What?”  
“The poor kid was emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilette.”  
“Damn. I told him not to order shrimp but he didn’t listen.” He pinched the bridge off his nose. “Looks like I’ll have to stay late tonight. Please can you get Hunter from Pre-school.”  
“Why can’t you get him yourself. I know Hunter loves it when you’re there to pick him up.”  
“I can’t, if Mikes not here I’ll have to do his paper work.”  
“Surely it can wait until tomorrow?”  
“IT can’t. Just got a call, the deposition was moved up to tomorrow. Please can you get Hunter for me?”  
“Ok. See you later then.”  
#SUITS  
Mike got to the Pre-school just on time, he had barely stopped his bike before Emma came running towards him.  
“Hey Daddy.” She chirped wrapping her arms around his legs.  
“Hi chickpea. How are you?”  
“I’m great I have lots of new friends and I have a new best friend.” She beckoned a little boy over towards them. “Daddy this is Hunter. He’s my new best friend.”  
Mike’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically like a cartoon character. The kid stood in front of him was literally a miniature Harvey. He had the same slicked back hair and brown eyes. Mike crouched down so he was at eye level with the two kids. “Hello Hunter, I’m Mike.”  
Hunter held his hand out for Mike to shake. “Nice to meet you Emma’s Dad.” The kid was so polite that it made Harvey laugh.  
“Call me Mike. Calling me Emma’s Dad makes me feel old.” He then turned his attention to his daughter “Em, we need to leave now. Say good bye.”  
“Oh but Daddy can’t we wait for Harvey’s dad to get here?”  
“Sorry no can do. Your grandparents are coming over for dinner.”  
Emma screwed her face up in disgust. “Do they have to?”  
“I’m not looking forward to it either but we have no choice.”  
Emma nodded sullenly “Fine!” She turned to embrace Hunter, “Bye Hunter see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Emma.”  
The two children pulled apart and Emma placed one hand in Mikes waving to Hunter with the other.   
Hunter made his way over to sit on the front steps whilst he waited for his father to arrive. He didn’t have to wait long before he saw his dads town car pull up. Jumping to his feet and running to the car he felt his heart plummet when Donna stepped out of the car.  
“Ready to go home?” he nodded dejectedly which was something Donna did not miss, “Hey, Hunt, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s just that Daddy promised that he would be here.” He looked intently at the ground toeing a pebble with his shoe.  
“Hunter your dad wanted to be here but his associate was sick so he has to stay late to get the extra work done.”  
“Oh!” Hunter was still upset that his father wasn’t there but it was made a little better knowing that it was unavoidable and unforeseen circumstances.   
“Don’t worry you dad will be home in time to put you to bed.”  
#SUITS  
It had been a long week for Mike. Louis had been riding him extra hard since he had left early on Tuesday. Dinner with Emma’s Grandparents had gone as dreadfully as mike had expected – they were constantly making snide comment about Mike not being able to provide Emma with what she needed and that it would if he had just given Emma up for adoption. Henderson had fired the firm because Harvey had pissed him off. The opposing council on the Dixon case had refused to settle so know they were headed to court which had put Harvey in a foul mood.  
#SUITS   
Harvey was in a good mood. He’d made nice with Henderson like Jessica had demanded. They had crushed the opposition on the Dixon case – admittedly a lot of it was a result of Mikes research but he’d never tell him that. He had broken the record for the most number of clients signed in the history of the firm, as a reward Donna had agreed to move in to the Condo. But the best bit by far was the amount of time he could spend with his son.  
He’ll admit when Adelheid had first told him that she was going to Berlin for a month he had panicked. He had no idea how he would cope – he could only rely on Donna so much. Now two weeks later Harvey considered this as one of the of the best things that had happened to him. It was the excuse he needed to leave work early to spend quality time with Hunter.  
When Ray stopped the car out sided of Early Years Harvey got out adjusting his jacket sweeping his gaze over the front garden. He located Hunter who was chatting with Emma and Alli.  
“Hey Harvey!” Alli called waving him over when she noticed him. “Good day at the office?” she questioned as he got closer.  
“yeah it was good. And you?”  
“Nothing special. I just had to deal with a client who didn’t know what they actually wanted. So you ready for inset day tomorrow?”  
“Oh god I completely forgot,” Harvey groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose “I have no one who can look after Hunter for the moment. I’ll have to take him to the office with me.”  
Harvey was startled when Alli started to laugh. “I’ll take him for the day. Just call it a play date.”  
“Really?”  
Alli laughed again. “Of course.”  
“Oh god. Thank you Alli.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Just drop him off at my place in the morning and pick him up when you’re done. “she reached into her handbag pulling out a business card and handing it over to him. “Here’s my address.”  
“You have your address on your business card?”  
“Yeah, I’m self-employed and work from home. That’s why I’m able to help out with Emma all the time.”  
“Thank you again for taking Hunter. See you tomorrow.”  
#SUITS  
At four thirty the next day Harvey decided that it would be rude to leave Hunter with Alli any later than five. After all she was doing him a huge favour. Standing up he grabbed his things.  
He stopped by Mikes desk on the way out. “Go home Mike. You’ve worked late every night this week.”  
“huh.” Mike replied dumbfoundedly.  
Harvey snapped his figures in front of Mikes face. “C’mon kiddo. Now.” This seemed to jolted Mike into action. “Nope. Leave those here.” He gently commanded when Mike tried to shove the folders from his desk into his bag.  
Harvey and Mike both rode the lift down together in silence before going their separate ways. Harvey to the car and Mike to the bike racks.  
When Ray pulled up outside Alli’s building he was just as astonished as he had been that morning. The building was really nice and in an expensive part of Manhattan. Alli apartment may even be better than his own condo.   
Alli smiled as she opened the door, “Come in. The kids are just finishing dinner. Do you want some coffee whilst you wait?”  
“I’d love some coffee. This is a great place you’ve got.”  
“You mean for someone who is twenty-two.” She laughed as she walked in the direction of the kitchen.  
“Uh… no. It’s just a nice place for anyone.”  
She raised her eyebrow at Harvey. “Especially because I’m only twenty-two.” She paused for a moment “You want to know how I could afford a place like this?” Harvey simply nodded. “It’s family money. Mum’s a heiress and Dad’s a self-made millionaire.”   
Alli’s phone chimed signalling the arrival of a text. “Oh mikes gonna be here in five minutes. You finally get to meet him.” She teased as she handed him his cup of coffee.  
Emma’s allusive father. It frustrated Harvey to no en, he kept on narrowly missing meeting this Mike. Emma was a sweet and amazing girl and there was no doubt in his mind that his mind that he was also a great person. Its more that it would just settle his mind if he could get to know the man.  
Harvey was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of the key in the lock and someone entering the apartment.   
Then an all too familiar voice called out “Hey Alli thanks for…” Mike trailed off as he came face to face with Harvey. “Hey… Uh… Harvey what are you doing here?” he spluttered scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Harvey who was at a loss for words just dumbly pointed at Hunter and was started when Mike started to roar with laughter. “You’re Hunters Father?”  
Alli decided that it was time to remind the two men of her presense “So you two know each other then?” she asked with a sly smile on her face.  
“Harvey’s my boss.”  
Alli raised her eyebrow “The Hard arse or the weasel?”  
In response to Harvey’s smirk and raised eyebrow Mike blurted “Can be a hard arse. Can be.”  
Harvey was finally able to find his voice and looking pointedly at mike he said “We need to talk.”   
Mike nodded solemnly, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. Turning to look at Alli he asked “Can you?”  
She nodded in understanding. “Alright you two, what do you say about us going to central park to get ice cream?” Emma and Hunter jumped up from their chairs cheering.  
“Come on Daddy. I scream. You scream. We all scream for ice cream.” Emma bounded over to Mike wrapping her arms around his legs.  
Mike crouched down so he could look Emma in the eye. “I’m not coming Honey. I have to stay here and talk to Hunter’s Dad.”  
Emma nodded “Ok Daddy.” She spun on her heal joining Hunter and Alli by the door. The trio quickly got on their shoes and coats before exiting the apartment.  
“So you have a kid?” Questioned Harvey tentatively once they were alone.  
Mike nodded unable to look Harvey in the eye “And you have one too. Look I understand if you want to fire me.”  
“Wha… Why would I want to fire you?” Harvey’s brow furrowed in confusion.  
“Because I have a Kid.”  
“Why would I fire you for having Emma?” And the realisation hit Harvey like a ten tonne freight train “Mike have you been fired because of Emma before?”  
Mike nodded again still not able to look Harvey in the eye “Well more for the single parent part as opposed to Emma specifically.”  
Harvey chuckled humourlessly “Mike look at me.” He waited for Mikes to look up before continuing “Look Mike even if I wanted to fire you. Which I don’t.” Harvey added quickly as mikes face started to fall. “it would make me a hypocrite.”   
Mike smiled at Harvey weakly. “Well at least Hunter’s Mum is still around.”  
Harvey swallowed thickly “Actually, it’s just me. Elaine died of breast cancer just after Hunter was born. They didn’t catch it soon enough because of the breast feeding.”  
“Sorry.”  
“What about Emma’s Mum. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
Mike shrugged “No it’s fine. It’s just kind of a long story. Also I’ve never really talked about it before either.”  
Refilling his cup with coffee and filling another for Mike he told him “We have time.”  
Mike nodded and took a sip of coffee. “I started dating Emma’s Mum Louisiana about a month before I got kicked out of university. She was one of Trevor’s clients – that’s how we met. Any way after I got kicked out she started to use harder drugs like ecstasy, heroine and cocaine. I wasn’t comfortable with it so I tried to get her to stop and when I couldn’t I broke it off with her.”  
“What about Emma.”  
Mike sighed and rolled his eyes like a stroppy teenager. “I was getting to that.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “When she found out that hse was pregnant she decided that she didn’t want to keep it. She didn’t even tell me. She went to her parents for the money to get the abortion because she had spent all her money on drugs. Her parents refused to let her get the abortion because they are Catholics. Instead they checked her into rehab for the duration of her pregnancy. They planned to put Emma up for adoption.  
“It was at this point that Alli stepped in. She told them that they couldn’t just give Emma up for adoption without at least talking to me first to find out if I wanted Emma but at the very least to let me know. And well of course I decided to keep her. I couldn’t bear the thought of her going into the system. It’s horrible in there. Although admittedly my experience in the system is very short and limited.”  
“You’ve been in the system?”  
“A couple of times when Grammy was ill or some useless busy body questioned her ability to raise me.”  
Seeing Mikes discomfort at the current topic made quickly change the topic. “It can’t have been easy raising Emma by your self. You were only twenty at the time and no offence you’re not very employable with your lack of degree.”  
Mike straightened with a dark look clouding his features “Emma has never gone with out. I have made sure of that.” Harvey was all to painfully aware of the unsaid “I went without so she wouldn’t have too.”  
“Alli has always helped out. I’ll admit that it was kind of weird having a seventeen-year-old use her allowance to help me raise my daughter. I had to put my pride aside for Emma’s benefit.”  
Harvey nodded thoughtfully before his face broke out into a ridiculous smirk. “Alli is short for Alaska right?” Mike nodded with confusion clearly written across his face. “So Louisiana and Alaska?” Harvey snorted.  
Mike cocked his head to the side smirking. “Well their sisters are called Dakota, Virginia, Carolina, Arizona and Georgia. I think their parents have a thing for states.”  
Harvey snorted again “You think?”


End file.
